Love Struck Celestia
by Silver Octave-Draconix
Summary: A crush thought to be dead has returned into Celestia's life, and she gets mixed emotions over it. The one that stands out is love. Will Celestia win his heart, or will she be rejected? OCs Accepted, please read bottom of chapter to find out needs. Rated M for hard useage of lanuage, gore, CLOP, and soppy love My first Clop fic so please leave any kind of a review the matchstory
1. Chapter 1

The day was full of smiles throughout all of Equestria as the ponies that lived there were celebrating Celestia's birthday. She had just turned 2000 years old, and this day marked another year of Princess Luna's return. Celestia was the happiest as her new friends. No longer were the mane six just a student, and her friends that saved Equestria three times over. They had became best of friends, and got her to start leaving the Castle more often.

Luna was talking to a pegasus, and Celestia had been walking around smiling at the festivities. She had rode on several rides, and she had learned much from Twilight. It was funny to her that she sent her student to learn the magic of friendship, when she herself knew little herself about it.

Twilight had walked up to Celestia with a great smile. "This is a wonderful event, at least everypony in Canterlot, and Ponyville are here!"

Celestia laughed."I'm just happy all care for me as much as I do to them."

"Why wouldn't they, you saved everypony as much as we have." Twilight looked around with a great smile. "Besides your a great, and fair princesses."

"I think its funny how I learned from you Twilight."

"We all learn from each other Celestia."

Twilight smiled, but it ended when an explosion went off by a stand that was about twenty feet away. Quickly mkre went off, and blood splashed onto Celestia. She didn't waste time trying to clean it off only to check if her sister was ok. Luckly the blast only got wood splinters inside Luna's legs. Looking around again Celestia saw ponies running all over the place. An explosion went off cousing a plank of wood to fly through Celestia.

She jumped up from her bed realizing it was a bad dream. She was now breathing heavely cousing Luna to wake up.

"Sister art thou ok?" Luna asked.

"Yes, just a bad dream."

"Would thou like to talk about it?"

"No, no its fine..." Celestia lied she had another dream before this. It was less terrifying then this one but she was happy that Luna cared.

"Sister if thou tellith the truth thou will fell better?"

"Lulu its ok, just go back to sleep."

Luna did what she said and laid her head back down. It was time for Celestia to wake up anyways.

Celestia walked out onto the balcony and cried slightly. Just then music started to play below down in the guarden. Celestia followed the music, and saw a pegasus playing a violin with a green bow. The bow also seemed to glow started to walk up to the pegasus.

"Hello?"

"OH!" The pegasus yelled in shock making the violin and bow disappear instantly. "Um, well whos there?"

"Its me Celestia."

The pegasus winced. "Oh no...please tell me you did see what I was doing?"

"Why?"

"Its a song I play for my past love."

"Oh I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, so what are doing up?"

"Bad dreams." Celestia said walking to the pegasus. "So how come your violin dissappered?"

"I don't think I should tell you. Most just laugh, others think its impossable, or they think I'm crazy." The pegasus started to walk away deeped into the guarden.

"Please tell me, I promise I won't think anything wrong to you."

The pegasus turns around with a straight face. "I'm old, not old, but I am. I am older then you for sure."

"How? Your not even an alicorn."

"Heh, that's what they say." He said sitting down, Celestia followed. "Anyways I've been put under a spell that is long forgotten. It's an immortality spell. My lover put it on me to make me live untill I die happy with the pony I love."

Celestia felt a tear flow down her cheek. "Oh my, so what about your violin?"

"It was a gift from my mother."

"Howd she make it?"

"She created it from a star stone called perido, and I guess you saw that light, it was captured star light."

"How'd did she get it?"

"Shes a goddess. She creates stars, destroys they, and makes them brighter."

Celestia looked at the gray pegasus this time deeply into his eyes. All she saw was sadness, and age. "Your young, but so old. Whats your name?"

"Silver Octave, its a name I'm called now'n days. I used to be called Lord Phoenix, Stardust, Shining Glory. The names just go on and on."

"Your Lord Phoenix?"

"Yeah, we've acutally met before when you where just a filly."

"Yes you helped my father with a dragon problem."

The sun moved as Celestia looked to the sky. "You look different..."

"I need to change how I look." Silver said. "I wasn't even allowed to even talk to you. Your guards didn't trust me."

"Where do you live then?"

"Outside of Equestria. I fly here once a week to pay my respects to my love." Silver moved out of the way, and there stood a stachue that was a unicorn. "Her name was Hela Starshine."

"Do you know her tallent?"

"The her family all had the same tallent. Heart Mending..."

Celestia took a step back in shock. The Heart Menders were legendary unicorns that mastered at love.

"Your taking this well Tia."

"How am I not surprised you know my childhood name?"

"You were a nice child."

"Lets go talk about this some time in the future, I need to go finnish rasing the sun. Its nice to see you again Lord Phoenix."

Celestia walked away leaving Silver to fly off. She turned and cried out all her past. She had thought that Lord Phoenix died when the king of dragons ate him to keep the peace in Equestria.

She liked him deep down, but didn't know if it was just a like, or something...more... No she couldn't think like that she was a princess, and...princesses could only marry pinces.

Celestia felt like all she could do but cry. When she was little she had a crush on Lord Phoenix, but didn't want to tell him. She had no idea the pain he had felt losing the pony that he loved. Celestia only knew temporary loss, and that was nothing compared to death. Love in Equestria was a VERY powerful emotion that everypony felt as they aged. Love was what powered everypony to be happy.

The sun had just peeked over the horizon as Celestia cried, thoughts only on her loveless past. She never had a colt to rely on, cuddle with, share happy moments, and have...children..."Dammit!" Celestia yelled filled with rage. Her rage was shown by a sudden wave of heat. She stopped relizing she may have disturbed the weather patterns. A tear dropped from her face and landed on a guard below.

"Celestia!" The guard yelled. "Is everything alright?!"

"Leave me be Shining Armor..."

He did what he was told and returned back to his post. "Yes princess..." he said.

Celestia had pushed her feelings away to the deepest parts of her mind only to be dug up by the beautiful melody played by her favorite flight teacher, and sitter. She had no idea he had that power. Magic was separated by her father so all could have equality over their natural tallents.

Just then she saw Luna walk out of the castle, and she looked worried. Celestia tuen flew to her smiling. "Hello Luna!" Celestia said.

"Sister art thou feeling better?"

"Indeed my sister, turns out Lord Phoenix isn't dead!" Celestia yelled happily.

"How, we saw him die in order to save our kindom?"

"I think it may have been a trick so he could change his shape!"

"Art thou saying he is a changeling?"

"Nope!" Celestia was now full of happiness. "He is under such a romantic spell!"

"What is it?"

"A till death do us part. Its an immortality spell."

"That spell has been long forgotten how?"

"He is older then us sister!"

"How old?"

"I don't know, but I have feelings that I can't expain!"

"Is it love sister. I knew thou had a very big crush over him as children."

"Oh I don't know Luna, its been so long..."

"Try sister, he may share the same feelings deep down..."

"I'll try, see you later. I must go to talk with Twilight."

"About?"

"Love..."

Luna smiled then turned to walk another direction. Celestia smiled then flew off without her guards...

**Feelings have put Celestia in a bipolar situation. She feels sadness, happiness, and love. Can she work her way up to sharing her feelings to Lord Phoenix(Silver Octave), or will she be rejected?Next Chapter Celestia talks to Twilight about love, a feeling Celestia knew about, but never understood.**

**Please leave a review, I may accept OCs if you give me and my friend a good character sheet, along with a story idea. (Warning:OCs may only be in one to three chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia raced to Ponyville to talk to Twilight. It was funny, she was going to her student for advice. Never did Celestia ask for help unless it needed the Elements Of Harmony. This was new to her, and a crush is what started it all.

Slowly Celestia landed infront of Twilight's door. She stood there nervous to knock at such a foolish act. After a minuet of standing there Celestia knocked.

"Ye- OH MY GOSH! Celestia is here!" Rarity screamed. "Is there something wrong princess?"

"Not exactly Rarity, but can I speak to Twilight alone?"

"Oh yes! Girls I think we should leave!"

Grones came from inside. "Why?!"

"Celestia is here, and she would like to talk to Twilight alone." Rarity yelled back. She turned to Celestia and looked into her eyes, Rarity smiled. "I see that! Your in...love?"

Celestia blushed. "Yes..."

"Theres nothing to be ashamed of Celestia, now whos the colt you got your eyes on?"

"I'd rather talk about this with Twilight seeing I know her better Rarity."

Rarity nodded and walked away with the rest of the mane six. Twilight opened the door more and allowed Celestia in.

"Any reason why your here?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, I need YOUR help, and nopony else's. I am having a hard time with my feelings."

"Oh...what feelings?"

"There is one that makes me mostly curious. Its the emotion of...love..."

"Love?"

"Yes, he is so nice, and he shares a sadness that I can closely relate to. His nane used to be Lord Phoenix."

"The old texts in the library in Canterlot said that he died to save Equestria from the king of dragons."

"Ah thas what I don't get. He is alive but he is different."

"How?"

"His looks, his eyes, his body...and his name..."

"What is it?"

"Silver Octave...oh he was such a cute colt when I was a filly, and this whole time I thought he was dead."

"Celestia so your feeling love from this?"

She nodded bushing slightly. "Can you explain love in your words?"

"For you its overwhelming happiness that your past it in the present, and you two may share some similarities. Go talk to him again,ask him to go out with you to cetch up. See where it goes from there.."

Celestia was delighted that her student agreed with her thoughts. She then ran up to Twilight, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Twilight."

Twilight returned the hug. "Your welcome..."

Quickly Celestia ended the embrace, and ran out the door flying back to Canterlot. Her happiness made the sun shine brightly, and warm making the day beautiful. As fast as she was flying she ran into a pegasus. Falling she quickly focused and regained her flight.

"I'm so sorry!" Celestia said to the pegasus.

"Celestia?"

"Its you!"

"What do you need I was on my way back to the boarder?"

"I need you too come with me!"

"Why?"

"To you know cetch up Silver."

"Well, I guess I could stay a little longer. Where do you have in mind?"

"The Crystal Cavern Bar!"

"A bit expensive don't you think?"

"Its on me! Come on!"

Celestia flew off with Silver to Canterlot. Along the way Celestia had thoughts of what questions to ask.

As they stepped in the bar they made their way to a back room. The door closed and Celestia quickly turned to face him.

"Now, um...tell me why you've been making history?"

"Well, I knew I had to help ponies like you when Discord came around."

"Who were you at that time?"

"I took my father's name, it was Shining Cluster."

"Oh you were funny as him! I remember you fought my father in a battle that lasted two weeks non-stop."

"I still have the scar from that fight, its on my leg."

"So what have you been up to?"

"Well nothing, Ive been settling down looking for a beautiful mare to take me to death."

"Why?"

"Ive lived for over three thousand years Celestia, I think my time should end soon."

Celestia felt another tear fall and hit the ground. "D-don't..."

"You okay Celestia, your acting different?"

She sniffled slightly. "No, I want to tell you some thing."

"You can tell me anything Tia, I've know you sence you were little."

"Thats the point, I had a crush on you sense I was little, and when I saw you this morning it came up again."

Silver sat down smiling meeting Celestia to eye level."Tia, I thank you for telling me this."

"W-why?"

"It was wrong for me to think you were cute at the time but now I can share the same feelings."

Celestia pirked up. "In Equestria I'm not allowed to pick who I am with. You maybe what I've been looking for..."

"A prince is what you need, and I am no prince. How would we explain to your kingdom?"

Celestia looked out the transparent crystal window, and sighed. Silver was right..."Damn, well I don't know."

"Thought so...Look Celestia don't take this as a rejection, but you should take some time to find a way for us to be together..." Silver walked up to Celestia and hugged her slightly. "Tia, I love you, but try to find another...I'm no prince, I am a knight and I do my duty for your kingdom. Find somepony you have alot in common, us...well...When I'm happy, I age...If I was with you...I'd die...go home Celestia, and...be marry like you were in your childhood. I need to go now...the stars want to sing a song..." Silver flew out leaving Celestia to cry.

She was told off, not rejected. Now she felt worse...and worst of all she can't ever be with him. It's sad to know a pony that wants to die, but wants to live. Celestia aged, but...it takes ten thousand years to become to the equivalent age of fifty. Celestia turned to see Luna next to her.

"Tia, it is him...He's made his choice, but I think you can win his heart, and make him a prince."

Celestia started to cry painfully because of her broken heart. Luna had no choice but to cast a sleep spell on her own sister...

**Celestia is in shock, and Silver is the cause. Will Celestia find a way to make her Knight a prince, or will her plan fail?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sister wake up..."

Celestia opened her eyes and saw Luna with a earth pony. It was one of the guards that Celestia had just assigned to dungeon duty. The colt smiled. "Princess, its a pleasure to see you again."

Celestia tilted her head in confusion."I...Luna why am I in bed?"

"Sister, this guard said he can help you."

"Indeed, if you want to win this pegaus's heart, at the same time making him a prince we better hurry!"

Celestia stood from her bed and felt something push her down. "What the?"

"You are still upset, and I can't let you out." Luna said. "I am doing this for you...Kerstal...do whatever you do to help... I must go inform Equestria of Celestia's...um...sickness...Oh yes thats a good lie..." Luna walked out of the room leaving Celestia, and Kerstal alone.

"So...I heard you like bananas Celestia."

Celestia knew where this was going. "How will having sex help me?"

"Well...use you imagination."

Quickly Kerstal jumped on top of Celestia then thrusted his cock into Celestia's pussy. Celestia was shocked at first then happily accepted his cock. Slowly at first Kerstal went in, then out over and over again making Celestia grone slightly. She relaxed her body more allowing the hard warm cock to enter her. "Oooohhh!" Celestia groned. This was pleasurable at the slightest point. Celestia rolled over now her back was on her bed. She looked at Kerstal who looked like he was getting ready to cum. "Oh boy your to quick!" Celestia laughed.

"You think I'm done?" Kerstal said pushing in and out faster. Celestia started to breath quicky as well. She felt good, as she felt his warm cum leak out her pussy.

Celestia jumped and used her magic to hold Kerstal to the wall. She opened her mouth and started to suck his dick. She didn't do it slowly, instead she deep throated quicky in and out. Licking his head Celestia smiled at him. "Nope..." she finally answered.

"Sixty nine?" Kerstal offered.

Celestia shook her head and kept sucking harder and harder making Kerstal cum inside her mouth. She took a step back and swallowed. She smiled and lookex at Kerstal. "Get out...I figured it out..."

Kerstal bowed and left the room leaving Celestia on her cum covered bed. "Damn...its going to be a bitch hiding this..."

A knock on the door made Celestia jump. She opened the door, and Shining Armor smiled. "Hello Princess, my sister told me about everything."

"I don't need any help Armor."

"Oh really? Looks like a tornado ran in here."

Celestia laughed slightly. "It did go kinda quick. I don't need any help...really...Im fine..."

"Lord Phoenix? He's my favorite author. Its cool that he is alive."

Celestia used her magic to throw Shining Armor to a wall. He grunted spitting out a little blood. "Don't say that! He is dead, but a different pony."

Shining Armor struggled trying to move. "Thats why! We have a tracker on him. When we send the word...we'll know where he is."

Celestia dropped him. "Remove it, he can tell if something magical is on him. He is powerful you fool!"

Shining Armor ran out coughin. Celestia looked at her wall. "I need to find a way to vent...or my whole castle will fall in a day...UGH!"Celestia threw a pillow out the window.

Luna walked back into the room. "Did he help your problem sister?"

"Who?" Celestia asked angerly. "To me they didn't help..."

Luna took this as an insult. "I am just trying to help sister!"

"Heres a question Luna how come you call me 'sister'? Tia is my name!"

A few tears swelled up in Luna's eyes. "Im...sorry...I..."

Celestia felt bad now seeing that she made her own sister cry. She walked up to her and felt the tear run down her chest."No...Im sorry Lulu...I shouldn't of done that...I-I just need time to think. I only have till next week to find an idea."

**Well personally I tried my hardest making this chapter to work, and sorry that it is short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer if I get a few more OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia was mad, not only could she not make just any pony a prince. It was a birth right, not something like making a pony princess. This made something click in the back of her mind. A knight can be a king, not a prince. Yes like in the fairy tales that Lord Phoenix read to her, and Luna when they were six.

Celestia then walked out of her room and saw Shining Armor standing next to the open door. She looked him slightly and saw a tear. Then she hugged him. "Im sorry, love can make a pony do crazy things Shining Armor."

"I understand princess, by the way I was ordered by your sister to follow you. She wants me to meet this pegasus, and make sure its a proper choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Luna maybe careing a bit to much about this. We still have the last location of his whereabouts."

"Then lets go!"

Shining Armor made his horn glow, and the next thing they knew they were in the royal guarden next to the Canterlot Labyrinth. Celestia laughed slightly. Canterlot was built next the eastern edge of Equestria. Shining Armor looked at Celestia. "I am assuming he is in there."

"This must be left to me. I'll teleport you to me when I find him." Celestia walked in alone.

How many years has past since she had been in here with her sister? This was where they played. Celestia turned right after going past a stachue. It was a weird looking one at that. Celestia looked at it and touched it. She heard a click then the floor started to slowly descend. Celestia was worried at first, but then saw a smile.

"Hello, Ms. Celestia, please come with me, we have been expecting you." Said a unicorn with a broken horn. "Master Phoenix is very kind...He has made me live after my wife tried to kill me. Saved my life he did. Yes, yes, yes..."

Celestia was shocked. "How many ponies live under the labyrinth ?"

"Around three hundred...we all serve Lord Phoenix. The last of the Dragon Rage clan lives here. "

"How many of this clan lives here?"

"Ten...I am the youngest."

Celestia couldn't believe this. The Dragon Rage clan was around as knights that surved whomever they trusted. "Is Lord Phoenix here now?"

"You ask many question . He is in the 'Chamber'."

"Are you taking me to this place?"

"Indeed, he said to wait next to the door for you."

Celestia stopped. "Why is your horn broken?"

The unicorn stopped tears fell from his eyes. "I...Lets just go we're almost there."

"Not untill you tell me!"

"Master did it, I hurt him, and he did it as a punishment."

Celestia could not believe this. Silver would never hurt a pony. He was loyal to everypony he met. Maybe he has changed. The unicorn stopped and opened a large metal door. Down there is the 'Chamber'. Please tell him I did a good job."

Celestia nodded and walked down the stairs. She started to hear a beat. Sounded like a heart, then breathing was heard. She past a window, and saw a dragon. It looked hurt because she saw bandages on it.

"Hello?!"

The dragon opened his eyes and a gust of air came out of the dragon's nose. "Celestia, you haven't changed a bit." The dragon said. "Let me call him..." The dragon shouted a weird word. "Holone Dray'ya!"

Celestia knew those words. They ment... Savour Return. Did he save them all? Even a dragn that claimed to know her? "Can you tell me your name?"

The dragon laughed loudly. "You forgot me?!" The dragon moved his head making his eyes meet her. "Tell me who I am! Come on we were friends!"

Celestia looked deep into her thoughts. She forgot...She looked at the dragon, and his eyes. They were red, and gray. His body was covered in symbols. "I...can't..."

A voice was heard from above. "My brother! Tell me how are you treating her?!"

"Well Phoenix, she doesn't remember me!"

"Really my friend? How long has it been?!"

"Over 1800 for sure!"

"Give her a hint!"

"Celestia, we played in races. We were called the Dragon Riders."

Celestia knew now it was Helios. "Helios!"

"Now she gets it Phoenix!"

"Great Ill be down in a second."

"What is he doing?"

"He has changed. Learned so many spells..."

"He has trouble figuring out who he is?"

"Not that, he as adopted a new form. Now he is changing to the form to greet you in."

Celestia thought whither he was telling the truth or not, but Helios never lied. Infact most dragons who talk told the truth. Helios was a wise dragon, and she knew that he wouldn't lie. Just then Silver flew down with a small trail of fire following him . Landing with a smile the trail dissipated. "Hey Tia, glad you found me!"

"How come I never found out about this, and what is with you hurting these ponies here?!"

Silver was drawn back by this. "Did Felix tell you this? Ugh...He talks to much. To answer your question...yes I did brake his horn off. He attacked me while I was sleeping. It was wrong for him to attack his leader..." Silver walked up to Helios. "How are you holding up?"

The dragon breathed in heavely in then out. "I'm fine...You never told me you changed you name..."

"Sorry, didn't think you'd like it."

Celestia felt left out. "Hey Solar princess over here!" She yelled.

Silver, and Helios laughed loudly. "Yeah I know, so Tia tell me what brought you here?"

"Do you rule here?"

"I wouldn't say rule...but this place has been here for a while. Built around Helios here..."

"How long...?"

"Your dad found him here all banged up. I've been taking care of him for over 2000 years."

"So Equestria took your land?"

"I wouldn't say that...I kinda just moved this place under."

Celestia took this as her chance. "Your no knight Silver. If Equestria took your land than before that happened that means you used to be a king."

The dragon laughed loudly making the room shake. "Really now! Oh this is funny...oh my...Phoenix a king...nononono...he was a prince...He lost that tittle long after you and your sister took control."

"Yeah, Helios is right...I am a knight now."

Celestia looked at Silver rub the dragon's scales. Silver sniffed slightly as if he cried. "Silver, how long ago. You can be my king...please..."

The dragon groned then stood up shaking off his bandages. He oped his wings as he walked to a large switch. He pulled it, and opened the room up showing the sky. "I haven't moved from my home since I fought against my king. Silver had saved my life with the help of your father Celestia. Tell me do you know what I do best?"

"Flying at sublight speeds?" Celestia asked.

"That, and I was a dragon priest. I married many ponies, phoenixs, dragons, and your parents Celestia. I am the last of the holy priests trained by the gods. Now get on my back, I need to take you to a place I really call home."

Celestia jumped on his back, but Silver laughed loudly. "Come on Helios! I'll fly on my own."

"Then take to a phoenix my friend, we need to leave now!"

A large fire plumed around Silver covering him in fire. His pony form look the same he was now just on fire, and covered in feathers. He flew up and followed Helios.

**Well Silver is over 3000 years old, and knows magic well. Helios is my brother's OC.**


	5. Chapter 5

The flight wasn't long as the dragon tuched down on a platform that had pillars around it. It looked symbolic as more and more of the area was shown to Celestia's eyes. She looked at Helios then at Silver how had just landed. He shouted loudly causing a small rock to fall. Helios groned loudly then shook off some pains. Walking forward past the platform Celestia noticed a pony on the ground. He was asleep lucky, but he looked hurt. She looked up and saw about twenty-five dragons around her. They all looked at her as if she was food.

Before anything happened Celestia ponited to the sun. "See that?Yeah kill me, and it will explode."

The dragons laughed, then one close to her moved then smiled at her. "We-Don't-Care! Celestia princess of the sun, sister of the moon child, you are not in the power range to set off the celestal body you control. Only Lord Phoenix's mother has that right!"

Celestia was taken back at this but felt a hoof tuch her leg. She looked and saw Silver. "Alright Jo'Hovan leave her alone! Why are you all here anyways?"

The dragons looked at each other and pointed to Helios. "He sent the message."

Helios nodded his head walking forward onto the throne. "I did, before I was in that hole. Told all of them to wait here until I returned with the sun princess."

"Why?" Celestia asked. Before she could blink she was grabbed. All of the dragons held a part of Celestia's body. "Let me go!"Celestia screamed hoping that she would be free.

The dragons laughed again. Then they stopped when Helios roared. "Enough! Celestia your father wanted me to give you the gift of...choice."

Celestia looked at Helios as he talked. "What?"

"You have a choice, make him your prince, in such making Equestria weak to an attack, or you will be granted a power to give birth to a child."

Celestia was in shock. Such a choice was to hard to make. She wanted to have Silver, but...a child..."How am I supposed to make a choice when my father gave me this. Some gift if you hurt your rider!"

The dragons gasped, and they talked to eachother. "ENOUGH! Celestia make your choice!"

She looked at where Silver was supposed to be but he was gone. Just then a large blade cut the heads of at least ten dragons clean off. "Helios! My brother stop this now by the order of Shangrala!"

"How dare you! Shangrala is gone because of you!"

"I made it moron! I made death non-existent! I am the son of Shininh Crest, Lord and ruler of the Phoenixs, and player of stars. So help me I will make DRAGONS extinct if you don't let her go! I have orders to protect the sun child by the last king! You kill her...well I can't die, but you'll kill an entire Kingdom!"

Celestia let out a yelp in excitement as the dragons let her go. She landed softly and smiled at Silver. Then looked at his eyes. They were no longer the normal blood ruby color but they shone brightly as Silver held a large green sword. "Phoenix my brother don't do this!"

"Then give her both!"

"Will you accept what you have done here Phoenix?"

"Yes, I will." Silver said as he plunged the large green sword through Helios's chest. "Go to sleep brother. Its time to see mother Fray'a."

Celestia didn't know how to react at the homicide she had just saw Silver commit, but the more she thought about it the more she realized Silver had just saved her. She got up from the ground and saw Silver cry holding the dead dragon's head. Silver just held the head stroking it as he cried. "Hey, its ok Silver..." Celestia said trying to cheer him up.

"No it isn't! He was my brother!" Silver cried. "Now I am alone! Im the last!"

The dragons that were still there started to call a prayer as Celestia held Silver. "Come on, lets go..." Celestia said as she picked him up and flew off.

Celestia now had a pegasus crying on her back, and she was ok with it. She felt like she had to help him as much as possible. When they landed, she carried him into her room. She set him down on her bed, and left the room.

Luna was standing next to the door talking to a guard. "Now tonight's galla is going to have two DJs make sure that you get them set up properly."

"Yes princess!" The guard sulited then ran off.

Luna looked at Celestia then at the closed door. "Is he in there sister?"

"Yes, he killed his brother to save me." Celestia said. "Get a room cleaned for me to stay in tonight. I am going to let him rest in my room."

Luna nodded with a smile. "Do you think he'll join us at the gala?"

"I'm not sure Luna, he is deeply hurt."

"Alright see you there..."

Celestia turned and locked the door, then went to go get ready for the gala.

**So sorry about the wait guys, and gals. I am getting settled into my new house so I had to take a brake from this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Celestia was well ready for tonight. She had sent in all the best invitations for the best ponies in Equestria. Along with the main six she had a extra DJ. Her name was Gamma Ray. Gamma Ray is dark gray, her mane and tail are neon green with purple streaks. She was the cousin of DJ-PON3, also known as Vinyl Scratch.

Along with the two DJs, Celestia had the wonderful Octavia to play her Cello. Celestia was glad everything was going well. Philimiena had just did another regeneration, and Luna was making the moon very close this year. She was happy, but Silver hadn't come out of the room.

She finnished helping a guard then walked up to her room. She put her ear to the door and heard two voices.

"Are you sure mother that I am not in trouble? I killed him..."

"Yes, he had it comming. A dragon who had the interest to kill her. You followed orders like a good knight would."

"Do I have a pure soul to enter with when I die?"

"You always will my son. Goodbye and may you be well..."

Celestia didn't know what to make of this. She stood back then opened the door. Silver had been watching a light fade away. She saw a tear drop fall and hit the floor. He sniffed a bit then looked at Celestia. He smiled lightly then laid down on Celestia's bed. Slowly, Celestia walked up to Silver, and rested her head on Silver's side hearing him breath in then out deeply.

"Hey Tia," He said sighing. "I fucked up big time..."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed my brother, and ruined my afterlife. My mom will not send me to the summerlands. She can't do something like that."

"Can you tell me your mother's name?"

"Its Shyra, the goddess of Stars, and beauty."

"Beauty?" Celestia laughed. "Is that why you look so handsome?"

Silver chuckled slightly. "No, I used to look like my dad. He was a strange one at that..."

Celestia looked at Silver as he staired out the window. "You want to be my dance partner for the gala?" Celestia asked.

"Sure!" He said. "I don't see why not...Wait, is this a date?"

Celestia blushed. "Only if you want it to be..."

Silver kissed Celestia for a few seconds then released leave her in shock. "I'd like that..." Silver said as his eyes flashed to a rose color. Then his whole body changed. First his coat turned from the grayish sheen to a snow white coat. His mane then switched from red to a greenish color. His cutie mark then flowed around his body giving him a natural glow. He smiled lightly once again. "Call me the true Lord Phoenix of the Everfree."

Celestia's heart skipped as she jumped up. "How do you do that Phoenix?"

"You father thought me to shapeshift. This is my true form."

"Can you change into me?"

"Yes although it would feel weird for me to change genders..." Silver said. "Shall we go now?"

Celestia nodded quickly and walked with Silver down the stairs. Celestia then told the announcer to say something. She nodded and the colt started to shout with a happy tone in his voice.

"Presenting Princess Celestia, and her date, Lord Phoenix of the Everfree!"

The room was quiet for a few seconds as all the ponies tried to wrap around the idea of Celestia having a date. Then started to cheer giving Celestia some well needed closure. Silver walked with Celestia, and she felt heppier than ever. Then she looked at him. Seeing the fake smile he had. It said he was alright, but deep down he wasn't.

Twilight walked up to Silver with a large grin on her face. "Your Lord Phoenix?!"

"Indeed Twilight Sparkle, I am. Do you need something?"

"Yes! Can you really change your looks?!"

"I can...why?"

Celestia laughed. "Twilight go on he is not feeling well."

"No its ok Tia."

"Can you show me?"

Silver nodded then his body glowed and with a flash he turned into Twilight. "As you can see this feels weird as it looks..."

Twilight laughed after Silver returned to his real form. "That's amazing, you should teach me sometime."

Silver nodded, and walked off leaving Twilight with Celestia. "He is very sad, please Twilight don't speak to him for the rest of the night."

Just then the music stopped as Vinyl, and Gamma started throwing punches at each other. "Fuck off Gamma!"

"I was playing Vinyl!" Gamma yelled.

Celestia walked over to the unicorns, and frowned. "Stop this pointless fighting. You not getting paid 20,000 bits for fighting."

The unicorns nodded and went back to playing. Just then time seemed to freeze. Celestia looked around and the heard a song being played. She left the castle into her guarden. There a stachue was glowing brightly. Celestia walked up to it, and atopped glowing as the atachue came to life.

"Hello princess..." the stachue said. "Have you see my mistro? I lost him..."

The world turned and flipped violently causing Celestia to vommit. The world stopped flipping and Celestia was now in a town. Ponies walked around her as a large building came into view. She saw the stachue again but it didn't move or glow.

Celestia stopped a pony. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Lord Phoenix's providence, now please get out of my way, I feel a pony's extreme sadness."

"Can I join you?"

"I guess..." the world flipped again.

The world stopped as Celestia was in a large crator. Magical blasts, and dragons fell from the sky. Then a dragon fell into the hole with a pony on top. Celestia ran to help the pony. Then she saw a white alicorn. Celestia gasped then teleported the pony away. Just in time as a dragon with another pony landed. It was a younger verson of Silver jumped off.

"Helios! Come on!" He yelled. "Lunar Crest!"

A large midnight black pony flew down, and landed next to Silver. "Where's Celestia!"

"I feel as if magic sent here away!" Silver yelled. "Tell me Lunar my king is my brother alright?!"

"He is badly hurt, but he'll live."

"Great, come on Jo'Hovan, lets go take care of those damned Chanelings!"

The world flipped, and Celestia landed in a room with a crying pony with the pony Celestia talked to before, but they were younger.

"Tell me whats your name?" She said.

"M-my name is Silver Octave."

"Well Silver lets go see why you almost killed yourself."

Celestia started to cry. "Why am I being shown this?!" She cried out.

The world flipped, and Celestia was in the guarden again. Silver walked out from the shadows. "Now do you feel my pain?"

Celestia felt tears run down her face. "Yes...I do..."

"You talked to Hela..."

"Im so sorry about your loss Silver, but you need to let all of that go.. It made me cry when I Luna came back."

"Yeah, I know..."


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry guys for not posting a chapter in a white. I have been busy designing the setup for "Nightmare in Canterlot Castle". So here is more Love Struck Celestia**

* * *

Celestia was feeling dizzy, and she knew why. She was pregnant. It had been six years since Silver was crowned King of Equestria. Not only had it been six years, but it was mostly four years of rasing twins.

The first child was named after a star that made the highest note on the music scale, Kerstalla Octave. She is now five. The second child was named in memory of Celestia's father, Lunord Octave.

At the moment Celestia was talking with Luna about making a new kingdom on the moon. It was a weird call for Luna to make, but Celestia knew why. They both had love for the stars ever since they met Silver, again.

"Are you sure your not going to just attack us when you are ready?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, this is only to expand our kingdom without causing wars. This is also a way to keep track of 'him'..." Luna said looking at a stachue of a changeling that was once a king.

"I'll keep him here Luna, take Discord with you." Celestia said back. "Anyways, I'm fine with it, but all travelers will need to ask permission to enter the expansion."

Luna yelped in excitement then hugged her pregnant sister. "Before I get the moon ready, have you figured out what your going to name this one?"

"Its Silver's turn, ask him." Celestia said smiling, "But if I'm right he'll name this one her name."

"Such a lovely name...Hela...oh here he comes...see ya!" Luna said flying off.

Celestia turned and smiled as Silver walked down the hall. His coat shining for it was night time, and he had just put the twins asleep. Silver smiled as his bow started to move across the four humming strings. He stood up on two legs, then jumped aroumd making a star on the floor.

Moving his hooves gracefully as possable he spun around then a portal opened. Before he looked at Celestia he mumbled something. "Are you sure this is best for us?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, we will be very happy there."

"I know little of the humans, other than their lust for war, and adventure. Humans will take us for witches. We'll be ever different."

Celestia had a tear flowing from her left eye. The smiled. "Silver, you worry like we'll actually use or magic."

"What about the kids, they know magic."

"We'll tall them only to use it at home."

"Guests?"

"Not when guests are there."

"Fine, get them ready for transport. I need to get a house, and add our names in the USA."

Celestia nodded then Silver flew into the portal.

It only took ten minuets before Celestia had her stuff packed, and the twins under a strong sleeping spell. She smiles as she awaits her love to return.

After about an hour Celestia was starting to get worried. How long could it take to set up fake identities? In fact Celestia never thought of moving to the human world for a few years. "It would be an adventure for the both of us Celestia!" Celestia recalled, "Come on, I know a song to open a portal there!". Celestia looked through the portal, and she saw Silver walking into a room. He was talking to a woman that looked like she meant business.

"So, your from another world?"

"Yes, agent Gilda. My Queen, and I wish to raise our children here under US protection."

"Well I'm sure you will have a wonderful time here your highness. The Human world is chaotic like you say, but us humans work with each other so we can survive."

Celestia was shocked. 'How could he lie to me?' She thought as she left the room back into Equestria. Celestia turned around and saw Luna in tears.

"WHY?!" Luna screamed throwing a bolt of magic at Celestia hitting her in the chest.

Celestia winced holding her stomach, "Lulu! Stop!" Celestia shouted, but it was no use, Luna had shot another bolt. "LULU PLEASE MY BABY!" Celstia pled.

Luna walked up to Celestia anger in her eyes. "WHY TIA!? Why are you leaving me when I need you the most?!" Luna punched Celestia making blood drip from her face.

Celestia caring more for the unborn child shot Luna across the room. Quickly before Luna got back up Celestia did a spell to see if the unborn was alright. She sighed a spell was casted to protect it. Just then Luna got back up screaming in anger. "Lulu stop this, I don't want you to go to the moon again!" Celestia cried. "You could of hurt the baby! You know, your nephew?"

Luna's eyes poured tears down her face as she fell to the ground crying. Celestia walked up to her smiling lightly. "I'm so sorry sister!"

Celestia picked up Luna's head making their eyes meet one another's. "It's okay, I understand that you were upset about me leaving, but it won't be for long Luna. We'll live there until Hela is about six years old. To you that is only six days."

Luna smiled slightly, but her tears still flowing. "Make sure she knows of me Tia, she'll like the stars."

"I will Lulu."

Silver exited the portal smiling happily. "Alright we are ready to go." He said as he looked around his smiled faded into a look of worry. "Do I want to know what happened here?"

Celestia, and Luna shook their heads in unison. "No, you don't."

"Alright then, lets go..."

* * *

**So that's the end of this story. Please leave a review if you want the fanfic of their years on earth. Be sure to know that the fanfic won't be up untill I am done with "Nightmare in Canterlot Caste.**


End file.
